dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wildly Inappropriate
"Wildly Inappropriate" is the second episode of the first season of Dance Moms. It first aired on July 20, 2011. Synopsis After their low-scoring group routine in Phoenix, Abby readies the girls for a group number called "Electricity," hoping to spice up their image. The girls are clad in provocative costumes that has the dance moms on edge. Maddie and Chloe also compete with solos. Competition Attended StarQuest Dance in Lancaster, Pennsylvania on April 14-17, 2011.http://www.starquestdance.com/resultados/2011%20Results/2011%20Lancaster%20Results.pdf Weekly Dances Summary Abby talks about the events of the previous week and then the routines for this week at StarQuest. Rehearsals begin for the group and the moms talk about all the attention Maddie gets from Abby. Melissa alerts the moms about Cathy and Vivi-Anne. The girls are stretching when Abby tells them that their seamstress is there for fittings. Nia comes out first in the "Electricity" outfit, a skimpy black and turquoise outfit. Kelly defends the outfits, mentioning that almost everyone at last week's competition wore costumes like that. Christi mentions they wore outfits smaller and that the outfits just look sleazy, but Chloe loves her costume. Holly is immediately against them. Cathy arrives with Vivi for practice, but Abby notices Vivi doesn't know her terminology. The moms watch as Vivi rehearses, noting her mistakes and wondering why she is already on the competition team. Maddie rehearses with Abby, but Christi is upset that she isn't working with her daughter. Christi is forced to rehearse with Chloe on their porch for the competition. The next day, Christi acts stressed as she needs to get home to clean up and cook. She eventually pulls Chloe out to go home, but convinces Chloe to go back inside for practice. When Chloe re-enters the building, Abby tells her that the scene in the parking lot was ridiculous, with all the crying and hugging and kissing from Christi. They all head to the competition with Abby yelling at the bus driver, and Chloe and Maddie begin getting ready for the competition. Chloe, Maddie, and Paige head backstage to watch. Chloe and Maddie perform their routines. Maddie wins first place, as Chloe is shown looking away, a dramatic zoom-shot showing her politely applauding. Mackenzie and Vivi perform their duet without forgetting. The girls are getting ready for the group dance, and Holly believes they will be disqualified. They perform without difficulties, but fail to place. Melissa thinks they were robbed, while Christi and especially Holly confront Abby on the dance being inappropriate. Dialogue Trivia *'Pyramid': **Maddie **Paige, Chloe **Brooke, Nia, Mackenzie *It was shown that Maddie had actually beaten Chloe, but Chloe was in the Junior category and Maddie in the Petite. As reported on TMZ, the dancers were not allowed to compete in StarQuest's 2012 season.http://www.tmz.com/2011/10/17/dance-moms-lifetime-reality-show-starquest-banned/ *The girls can be seen performing "007" at Onstage New York, in a black-and-white presage of the future. This was the competition attended in Stealing the Show, but that episode did not show any of the performance. The same costumes were eventually used for "Private Eyes," seen in Bullets and Ballet. A different video of a "007" performance can be seen here, performed at an unknown venue, only for the sake of cameras. *"Baby Mine"'s original music is "Ma, He's Making Eyes At Me" by Teresa Brewer, but the change for the show may have been due to copyright issues.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zH30h-WP11c "Baby Mine" video at D.E.A., different background than at July 2011 Nationals concurrent with From Ballerinas to Showgirls, and different background from March 25, 2011 performance in Pittsburgh''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M4CC0zEp9RY "Baby Mine" video on unknown date at Nuvo Chloe had previously performed the other version several weeks prior to this episode on March 25th (Photos-1a, Photos-1b), and reportedly before that at Nuvo in the previous February. (Video at Nuvo) *Chloe won 1st overall, but was not entered for Junior Miss StarQuest. *Maddie's solo costume for "Cry" has been used before in a solo of hers prior to Dance Moms called "Somewhere Over the Rainbow". (Video) *This episode was at one time unavailable on iTunes, most likely because of the controversy with the results and the outfits worn by the girls. *The costume is similar to the Dance Precisions costume used in their "Single Ladies" dance during the 2009-2010 season, with the only difference being the color (the "Electricity" costume was turquoise while the "Single Ladies" costume is red). *Maddie and Chloe performed their first solos of the series. *This episode marks the first time we see Mackenzie dance on the show. Lifetime Bonus Clips *"Kelly and Christi Gossip" (Lifetime-YT) (this extra not found on DVDs) *"Christi Confronts Abby" (DME-YouTube) Picture Gallery To view the gallery for "Wildly Inappropriate," [[Wildly Inappropriate/Gallery|'click here']]. Video Gallery References *Competition Official Results (pdf) Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:StarQuest Category:Lyrical Category:No Trios Category:Solos Category:Group Dances Category:Duets Category:Maddie Solos Category:Chloe Solos Category:Jazz Category:Musical Theater Category:Lancaster Category:Pennsylvania Category:April Competition Category:1st Place Wins Category:Acro Category:Acrobatic Jazz Category:Did Not Place Category:2011 episodes Category:Title Wins